


Mystic Future

by SilverDragonflyMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Michael (Supernatural), F/M, Gen, Good Naomi (Supernatural), I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonflyMoon/pseuds/SilverDragonflyMoon
Summary: Starts just as Michael has retaken Dean to the shock of Sam, Castiel and Jack. The Spear ending. Also posted on Fanfiction under the same name.





	1. Here to help

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is fanfiction and these are theories I have or ones that I heard about as my hopes for the back half of season 14 (episode 10 and beyond). I started writing this the day before episode 10 drops and there will be lines from the ending of episode 9 with a few things added in and only a few lines from the episode 10 promos. From there will be on my guesses, theories and all of that.
> 
> There will also be a few different pairings that I fell in love from another story and adding some of my other pairing, one of which will be seen in my big story around the time I get up to season 3 viewing.
> 
> Also there will be a few characters that will be redeemed or mellow out.
> 
> Don't worry, I am still working on my giant story and full chapter of Dead in the Water will be up this weekend.
> 
> PLEASE! PLEASE! I am begging here. DON'T pester me about updates for any of my stories nor post comments about updating another story.

A man wearing a olive green jacket over a black shirt and black jeans stood looking out of the window now holding a broken spear before throwing the pieces away and he turned to see the shocked Nephilim, hunter and broken angel with eyes shining of power.

"Dean?" Sam whispers in shock and Michael smiles.

"Dean's not home right now and seriously, you did not think when I first gave up Dean to question it, to ask why I gave up my true vessel so easy?" Michael smirked as Sam looked down while Jack and Castiel glared towards the archangel "Dean was resisting me" Michael made a face "he was too attached to you, to all of you and he wouldn't stop squirming" Sam looked to Michael with hatred in his eyes "to get out, to get back, so I decided that I would simply leave but not without leaving the door open just a crack" Sam's eyes widen in shock at what Michael had said.

"You will not get away with it" Jack yelled and Michael chuckled.

"Oh little Nephilim, I already have, Dean is gone" Michael smirked "plus I have broken, crushed and disappointed Dean so completely that this time, Dean will be nice and quiet for a change, buried deep within his mind" Michael takes a drink from his whisky " and now I have a whole army waiting, out there, awaiting my command" Michael smirked before he raised his left hand "are you truly ready for this?" Michael snapped his fingers and Castiel felt hundreds of prays or cries for help even Jack as both were in pain.

"Cas, Jack" Sam shouted as the two fell to their knees and Michael changed his outfit to a suit smirking as he watched the two in pain.

"I shall be..." Michael was cut off as another being appeared behind him handcuffing him.

"You... will... not... be... going... anywhere" a familiar female voice said in pain and Sam looked up in shock to see Naomi, who now had pure white hair and she was holding onto Michael from behind. Sam knew the woman well, even though she had changed her hair, he still hated her for what she did to Castiel and Sam glared slightly towards Naomi as Jack and Castiel were able to fight off the pain to look up as well.

"Naomi" Sam growled and Naomi punched Michael to the knock breathing heavily.

"Samuel Winchester, you do you truly realise what just happened?" Naomi asked glaring towards Michael.

"How are you alive?" Sam asked with a glare and Naomi looked at him quickly.

"Castiel, did not tell you, I did not die when Metatron put that drill into my head" Naomi answered looking towards Sam and Sam glared towards her.

"Why are you here, Naomi?" Castiel asked looking at Michael who was tying to get back up, however he was knocked down by Naomi's leg kicking him in the head and Castiel was impressed with his older sister.

"Monsters are attacking everyone in this city, either turning them or killing them and they are causing Heaven to go into red alert" Naomi looked towards the window "due to not having a lot of our brothers and sisters left, I thought it best to lend a hand in taking care of Michael, those are handcuffs that Uriel created for Heaven's prison" Naomi answered pointing to the handcuffs that held Michael's hands and Sam looked at the handcuffs impressed with power he sensed coming from them.

"You should be by my side, little sister, destroying this pitiful world" Michael growled with his eyes turning ice blue and Naomi glared towards him.

"I fight for Heaven and the souls we were charged with protecting and I have learnt my lesson in not reprogramming my brothers and sisters" Naomi replied before kicking Michael again in his face and he went down due to the power Naomi used to knock him out.

"Naomi, thank you for coming when you did" Castiel told her, Naomi smiled at him and nodded her head.

"You are truly welcome, Castiel and I am truly sorry for everything I did to you" Naomi told Castiel and he smiled at her.

"Thank you and I know you are sorry" Castiel replied and Naomi looked over to Jack with a soft smile.

"You will get your power back, little one" Naomi told him and Jack pouted, however before Jack could speak up Sam started speaking.

"Naomi" Naomi looked towards the hunter with an eyebrow raise hearing a small sigh in the hunter's voice "we may need your help to get Michael out of Dean" Sam told her and Naomi looked towards Castiel then back to Sam.

"I will gladly help, what do you have planned?" Naomi asked as she bent down with Castiel and pulled the unconscious Michael to his feet before the two started dragging the Archangel closer to Sam and Jack.

"Before I tell you anything, we best get to the Bunker" Sam stated and Castiel nodded in agreement.

"Who is going to drive the Impala?" Jack asked with a bit of an smile and Sam looked to him.

"I will, Cas will drive my car, can you go with him?" Sam asked as the group slowly left the penthouse office and towards the lift.

"Sure" Jack pouted and Sam placed his free hand on the Nephilim's right shoulder.

"Don't worry from what Dean told me, you drove good, but he wants to give you more lessons in the Impala, but I can teach you as well" Sam told him as the lift arrived at their level.

"I could fly everyone there" Naomi stated as she looked around the lift.

"Thank you for the offer, but Dean would kill me if I don't get the Impala and my car back to the Bunker and we have a friend in the boot of the Impala" Sam replied as the lift headed down to the basement.

The group got out of the lift once it reached the basement level and they all heard the growling coming from the boot making Sam sigh and then he opened the boot of his car.

"Who is your friend in the other car?" Naomi asked curious as she helped get the alternate Archangel Michael into the blue car boot and she felt the symbols that would hold the Archangel in the boot.

"Garth, he is a friend and retired hunter who sadly got turned into a werewolf, he agreed to go undercover for Dean and I seeing as my brother and I don't know any other friendly monsters" Sam replied as he watched Castiel slam the boot of his boot shut.

"When we get to this Bunker, I could see if I can fix this Garth" Naomi told Sam and Sam looked to her with shock.

"If you can that would be amazing, he did tell me that Michael's grace made him immune to silver bullets and silver blades" Sam replied and Naomi looked to the boot where Garth was still growling.

"Well I can simply have the connection between Michael and him cut, he will still keep the affects of the grace, but it will be all diluted" Naomi explained and Sam nodded in agreement.

"That will be fine, Garth is normally a very calm man" Castiel told Naomi and Sam agreed.

"So I am riding with Castiel, while Naomi rides with you Sam" Jack stated and Sam nodded he did not fully trust Naomi.

Soon enough, Sam was following behind Castiel in the Impala as Naomi looked around the car and Sam could see was not comfortable.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked and Naomi turned to look towards him.

"Not really, this is my first time in a car and it is very hard" Sam raised his eyebrows before his eyes widen in shock.

"You have your wings" Sam said and Naomi nodded.

"Yes, I do, however like everyone else well apart from Castiel's wind, they are simply broken due to the fall all those years ago" Naomi explained and Sam looked towards the road and his car.

"What about Castiel's wings?" Sam asked and Naomi sighed.

"After Lucifer was first released, Castiel was cut off from Heaven and since then his power has been greatly weaken even though from what I heard that God brought him back time and time again, Castiel's power has never been the same since he was cut off and now he only has half of his true power" Naomi explained and Sam looked quickly to the wheel then back onto the road.

"It is my fault that Lucifer was released" Sam stated and Naomi looked sharply to him.

"Not everything about that time was your fault, Samuel, many things went against you and I was part that, I had programmed him to do that on Zachariah's orders" Naomi told him and Sam looked shocked.

"How many times did you reprogram Castiel?" Sam asked with a bit of angry in his voice and Naomi looked down.

"I am ashamed to admit, I lost track and after Metatron stabbed my drill into my head and going over everything that has happened, I now know that my older brother, our Michael did not order any of it" Naomi revealed and Sam frowned before looking towards her.

"Who ordered it?" Sam asked and Naomi shrugged.

"I have a feeling that it was Uriel and that he was working for Azazel" Naomi revealed and Sam's hand tighten on the wheel.

Either said anything after that and as Sam pulled into the driveway for the Bunker, he looked towards Naomi and saw that she was looking out of the window.

* * *

It took 30 minutes to get Michael out and tied up to a chair with his hands now handcuffed around a pole in the war-room and Naomi kept him unconscious.

"So what is it that you want to do?" Naomi asked as Sam left the war-room and she looked towards Castiel.

"I am not sure what Sam is doing" Castiel replied and Jack walked over to where Garth was tied up as well.

"How are we going to help Garth?" Jack asked and Castiel looked over to Naomi.

"It is a simply process of cutting the link between Garth and Michael" Naomi answered just as Sam entered with a device being wheeled in front of him.

"Sam, are you sure?" Castiel asked as he walked over to help Sam get the device down the stairs.

"Yes" Sam answered and the two got it onto the floor.

"What is it?" Naomi asked walking over to it.

"A few years back, the British Men of Letters used this to get into people's heads and seeing as you did some reprogramming on angels, I thought you would be best suited to get me into Dean's mind and force out Michael and close the bridge between him and my brother" Sam explained and Naomi nodded.

"I can do that" Naomi replied and just as the Sam set it up with little wires getting placed on Dean's body.

"Sam, I would like to come as well" Castiel revealed as Naomi finished programming the machine to be like hers.

"Hahaha, cool little science project" everyone jumped as Michael woke up "you think you can force me out of my true vessel" Michael said with a laugh.

"I know we can, but tell me why do you hate this world enough to burn it to the ground?" Castiel ordered as Naomi got to getting the wires onto Sam's head and Michael looked to Castiel.

"Because I can and I will" Michael answered with a glare and Castiel looked at him.

"You could do so much more than destroy this world, restore Heaven and help your siblings here" Castiel stated and Michael gave a short laugh.

"Everything has it's death, it seems like it is your Heaven's turn and soon even God will die by my hand" Sam and Castiel looked towards each other in shock.

"You want to kill your own father" Sam said in shock remembering how Chuck had looked when Amara had attacked her brother with her darkness.

"I know he can be killed and I am looking forward to finding him" Michael said with an evil grin and Naomi sent power into Michael to knock him out.

"I know father is with Aunt Amara and no one knows where he is, right?" Naomi asked shaken as she placed the final wire onto Sam.

"Father should be safe, he should be able to see the threat Michael poses and keep ahead of him with Aunt Amara" Castiel replied and Naomi looked to Sam.

"Are you ready to force Michael out and close the bridge between the two?" Naomi asked seriously and Sam nodded.

"Jack, keep a watch over Garth and be safe" Jack nodded at Castiel's words and Naomi placed the wires on Castiel.

"I will keep a watch over young Jack" Naomi told the two and she sent them into Dean's mind.

* * *

It was black and empty as red eyes took in his surrounds as it slowly sat up as skin appeared then clothes appeared.

"Hello" Lucifer called out with a frown and he felt he was being watched.

"You... should... be... sleeping" Lucifer turned to face himself but with black ink in patches over Nick's image and he saw that the entity of The Empty was mad.

* * *

**End of chapter 1, hope everyone enjoyed the beginning of this story and there will be more surprises coming.  
**


	2. Release Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter and thank you to my good friend Peri for helping me get this right. Hope you all enjoy it and things are going to start getting real soon.

**Chapter 2 – Release me**

**Dean's mindscape**

Castiel and Sam appeared in pure darkness of Dean's mind their footsteps echoing around them and they looked around with frowns.

"You can try and release Dean Winchester, but you will fail and he will be forever trapped" Michael's voice surrounded them before a bright light appeared and they covered their eyes.

"What on Earth was that?" Sam asked as the darkness disappeared to reveal to Sam's shock a place he had not seen in years.

"I have no idea" Castiel watched as Sam walked over to the bar and ran a hand over the bench "what is this place?" Castiel asked confused walking over.

"This..." Sam was shocked "Cas, this is the Roadhouse, Ellen and her daughter ran it before demons burnt it to the ground before I was first killed by Jake Talley" Castiel looked to Sam in shock and then back looking around the bar "but I want to know is, why would this be the entrance to Dean's mind, I would have thought it would be Bobby's home or the Impala" Sam replied and he crossed his arms.

"Was this Roadhouse important to you both?" Castiel asked curious and Sam frowned.

"It was not truly important to me as I did not really connect to Jo or Ellen, but you saw the attraction between Jo and Dean, correct?" Sam asked and Castiel frowned.

"Not fully" Castiel answered and Sam sighed.

"I think my brother and Jo had a connection" Castiel tilted his head confused "Jo I believe wanted romance and Dean saw Jo as a little sister and Ellen as a mum" Sam shook his head "we need to find Dean and get that bridge between him and Michael closed".

* * *

**The Empty**

Lucifer gulped looking at the copy of himself as the entity crossed his arms and glared at him with Nick's ice blue eyes.

"What is with you damn angels and waking me up?" the entity growled and Lucifer took a step back as the Empty took a step forward.

"I don't know" Lucifer shrugged with a long blink where he did not see the Entity of the Empty glare with eyes turning inky black before looking back to the blue "as to how I woke" Lucifer replied looking towards the Empty as the entity gave an evil sounding chuckle.

"Well, if you don't want to sleep, then you will bargain with me to release you, just like your little brother had just done and I am looking forward to having him again" the Empty purred making Lucifer frown before his eyes widen.

"Castiel? He bargained? He is still alive and I don't bargain" Lucifer stated and the entity glared making his copied form of Nick gain ink black eyes with tears of ink flowing within.

"Your little Nephilim died and instead of coming to me, he went to Heaven" Lucifer cut off the entity in shock.

"What?" Lucifer took a step back as the entity laughed.

"Oh, you did not know, but due to you taking your son's grace, you little boy was slowly dying and I attacked Heaven to get him to me, but Castiel stood in my way and bargained to take his place and I replied I will kill him myself when he is most happiest" the entity stated with pure glee in it's voice.

"Jack is dead" Lucifer whispered and the entity laughed.

"No, those blasted Winchesters brought him back to life and boy, am I looking forward to having those to forever in my realm" Lucifer looked down thinking on everything before he was stabbed by the other version of Michael and realised he truly did care for his son and felt guilty in taking his grace "even you should forever stay in my realm, however now that you are awake, you will bargain or suffer even worst" Lucifer felt pain run up his back as the entity closed his fist.

"I... WON'T... BARGAIN..." Lucifer yelled in pain before he was thrown deeper into the darkness.

* * *

**Dean's Mindscape**

Sam and Castiel looked around as many doors appeared around them and Sam looked around confused.

"Cas, what are all of these doors?" Sam asked and Castiel looked to Sam.

"Those doors... are doors to Dean's memories" Castiel answered and Sam walked towards a yellow and silver door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sammy" Sam and Castiel turned in shock to the young sounding voice.

There in front of them stood a young version of Dean holding a shot gun and Sam gaped.

"Dean? Did Michael do this to you?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"No, I am the guardian of Dean's childhood memories" Sam looked over to Castiel in shock at what young Dean had said.

"Guardian?" Sam asked Castiel and the angel nodded.

"Everyone has guardians that guard different areas of memory, when Gadreel possessed you, he forced your guardians to sleep and Lucifer would have done the same" Castiel explained and Sam frowned.

"You don't know your guardians nor the areas of memories they protect, it is truly subconscious choice" Young Dean explained and Sam frowned.

"Where is my Dean?" Sam asked softly and young Dean looked down biting his bottom lip.

"He wouldn't know" Castiel heard Sam gasp softly and he sent the tall hunter a look of confusion and watched as Sam turned around and Castiel followed Sam's gaze.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam whispered as the hunter priest took a few steps forward.

"Hello Sam" the man stated and before Sam could speak again, there was clapping and all turned to see Michael standing there with a smirk.

* * *

**The Bunker (While the Mindscape is going on)**

Jack watched as Naomi waved her hand and white light shot out of her hand towards Dean's body.

"Michael was a threat, I knocked him out in hopes of giving time to Sam and Castiel to find Dean before Michael forces their hand" Naomi explained before she looked over to Castiel, Sam and Dean's body.

"Let me out of these cuffs" Jack jumped in fright forgetting that there was another handcuffed to a pole and he looked up to see the yellow eyes of Garth glaring towards Naomi and himself.

"No, you are a danger to yourself as well as your friends here" Naomi told him and Garth growled at her.

"These cuffs will not hold me for long" Garth growled and Naomi smirked towards him.

"Those cuffs are special, no creature or monster can get out of them, not even Michael here" Naomi stated pointing to cuffs on Dean's hands and Garth growled seeing the Archangel now in Dean Winchester.

"So the bastard got back into Dean, I know you" Naomi raised her eyebrows at him "you are that bitch who ordered Samandriel killed" Naomi looked shocked towards the werewolf and she frowned thinking deeply.

"I was not aware that you knew of Samandriel" Naomi stated and Garth scoffed before his eyes returned to their normal green blue and his teeth returned to normal.

"He was what Castiel is to Dean and Sam" Garth revealed and Naomi raised her eyebrows with surprise on her face.

"I was unaware that Samandriel had gotten himself a charge" Naomi looked back to the machine and gave it a look before looking back towards Garth "Jack, could you get some glasses of water?" Naomi asked nicely and Jack looked to Naomi with a tilt of his head.

"Why?" Jack asked with a curious tone and tilt of his head.

"Cause I can sense Sam and Castiel fighting Michael within Dean's mind" Jack's eyes widen and he ran off to the kitchen as Naomi looked towards Garth, however before she could speak to Garth, Duma appeared.

"Sister, the monsters that hold a tiny bit of Michael's grace are on the move, they are coming here" Duma said and both Garth and Naomi were shocked just as Jack entered with a jug of water and glasses.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A young blonde woman walked up the steps to where a woman and man sat on golden thrones.

"Grandfather, grandmother" the young woman said with a curtsy.

"Raise granddaughter, we summoned you here cause we were alerted to something happening in the universe" the man stated and the young woman rose to her hands with eyes meeting her grandfather.

"In what way?" she asked curious and her grandmother giggled.

"My love, this is a serious matter" the young woman was curious now as her grandmother stopped giggling.

"I am sorry, my love, but our granddaughter looked so much like her father that it took me by surprise" the grandmother replied.

"Our king" the young woman jumped as 3 voices spoke at once and she quickly curtsy to the three.

"Thank you for coming, my dear Fates" the grandfather told them with a bow of his head.

* * *

**Dean's Mindscape**

Unaware and away from his guardians, his brother and angel, the real Dean was sitting on a picnic mat with a woman he loved as he feed her a chocolate covered strawberry and she was laying in his lap.

"Dean, what would you say if we go into the lake?" the woman stated and Dean smiled.

"After you, Lisa" Dean told her and he watched as Lisa got up.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter, the next will be the battles for the Bunker, Dean's freedom and the young woman will be revealed. If you can guess who everyone is, I will give you a sneak peak into chapter 3.**


	3. Make a Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (BIG PET PEEVE OF MINE - DON'T PESTER ME WITH CONSTANT UPDATE COMMENTS ON ANY OF MY STORIES PLEASE!)
> 
> Thank you Peri for the help on the flow, you are amazing and a great friend. Charlotte, I have included Sister Jo/Anael just for you seeing as you did point out she is still around and kicking, however sorry her part is not bigger.
> 
> Sorry that has taken a bit to upload, but here it is and it is coming up to 5am in Melbourne, Australia.
> 
> The young woman will be revealed in this chapter as well as who is with her and her parentage will be revealed, however the how she came to be will not be revealed till chapter four.
> 
> Also only five people got what she was, no one guessed who her parents are.
> 
> Yes, I have now seen episode 10, it aired at 10:30pm Monday night and it was amazing and I have decided to add a small little bit of the episode at the end. If enough of you want me to include anything comment and let me know. Also, I will be putting in my own theory of what was in Dean's book and it will not be written till chapter 6.

**Chapter 3 – Make a Choice  
**

* * *

**The Bunker**

Naomi and Duma moved quickly to gently get the unconscious forms of Sam, Castiel and Dean's body to safety in a different room. While Jack set the wards stronger and kept an eye on Garth.

"Jack, I am myself again" Garth told him as the werewolf watched the Nephilim at the console.

"It is true Jack, he is back as himself again, but I question as to how" Duma said as she entered the room and Jack turned to her.

"It is the new wards, those are some very powerful spells, but why don't they affect Duma or I?" Naomi asked and Jack bit his lip.

"You help Castiel, Sam and I get back here while keeping an eye over Michael, I know I shouldn't have due to what Castiel told me you had done to him" Naomi looked ashamed "I know that Heaven is in greater danger now due to the threat of the Empty, but the fact is you are here helping us instead of being in Heaven" Jack explained and Naomi walked over to Jack.

"I promise you, Jack, this Bunker will be kept safe" Naomi turned to Duma "sister, go and find out where that army is and then see if you can bring Anael here as well" Duma bowed her head and disappeared "Garth, you are free" Naomi stated releasing Garth from the handcuffs which disappeared.

"Where did the handcuffs go? How can Duma fly? Didn't that Scribe destroy all angel wings?" Garth asked in rapid fast breaths, as Naomi raised her eyebrows at him.

"The handcuffs returned to Heaven's armory and the Scribe Metatron did destroy our wings, but Castiel's are truly worst than Duma or I" Naomi walked over to the table with the world map on it and placed her hands on it "we, Duma and I found a way to fly before Jack was born and the answer sadly did not restore all the current angels to full power nor will it save Heaven" Naomi explained and Garth eyes wide before he walked over to her.

"Could I have helped Heaven in any way?" Jack asked her and Naomi shook her head.

"No" Naomi answered truthfully looking deeply into Jack's eyes.

"So Heaven is failing, what can be done about it?" Garth asked and Naomi shrugged.

"There is nothing humans or creatures can do, short of my father returning and returning angels to life" Naomi replied and the two men looked at each other.

"Where do angels go when they die?" Garth asked curious.

"It is called the Empty, where everyone sleeps and demons go there as well" Naomi explained and Garth looked shocked at the information Naomi had just given him.

* * *

**Dean's Mindscape**

Sam and Castiel watched as Michael walked very cat like towards them and the two guardians.

"I find you two, very annoying and I will tell you now, I will not leave Dean" Michael stated with a glare.

"Leave my brother alone" Sam yelled and Michael chuckled deeply.

"Oh Sammy, still singing the same tune" Sam was not ready as Michael moved fast and punched Sam into the ground before grabbing Castiel's neck and pulling the angel towards him "you were my general, my torturer and my favourite brother" Castiel tried to pull away but Michael got right into his face "but here, you are truly weak and broken, not worth anything" Michael whispered his tone dark and dangerous with his eyes turning ice blue.

"CAS!" Sam shouted as Michael threw Castiel into the bar as Castiel was tossed onto the other side and Michael turned to Sam.

* * *

**The Bunker**

Naomi was about to leave the war-room, when Duma returned out of breath and holding her side making Naomi worried at seeing before running over to Duma.

"Duma, are you alright?" Naomi asked concerned and Duma winced before she looked down.

"A knife wound, that's all it is" Duma replied as Naomi helped her sister into a chair and Jack grabbed the first aid kit.

"Thank you, Jack" Naomi told him and stitched Duma up.

"Will you be okay?" Garth asked walking over to the angel.

"I will be" Duma turned to Naomi "sister, there are over 20 monster heading this way, they would be in 45 minutes, a mix of werewolves and vampires" Duma explained and Naomi nodded.

"I had a feeling it would be vampires and werewolves, I think Michael would have the other types of monsters for later" Naomi stated and Duma looked to Garth.

"Why is the werewolf free?" Duma asked and Naomi looked towards Garth slightly.

"He is himself again, now Duma, what about Anael?" Naomi asked and Duma frowned.

"Seriously, our sister has gotten weird, but she promised that she will help" Duma explained and Naomi smiled.

"Yes, well she did bring Lucifer back into Heaven in hopes of being first lady or however Lucifer put it" Naomi muttered and Jack looked over to her.

"Why did Lucifer go to Heaven?" Jack asked and the two angels looked at him.

"He told Anael that he would be able to fix all angel wings and reconnect the power of Heaven, well he lied" Naomi explained.

"Well, it seems that he loves to lie" Jack muttered and the two angels looked sadly to Jack.

"It is in his nature to lie, Jack" Duma whispered and Jack looked down.

"I love Castiel, he is my dad while Sam and Dean are my uncles" the two angels smiled at the young Nephilim "I just wish that Lucifer was there for me and not wanting anything but being my father and being there for me" Jack whispered and Garth walked over to the Nephilim.

"Jack, I promise you, I can be here for you when Castiel or Sam and Dean are not" Garth promised and Jack shocked the werewolf by hugging him seeing as Garth had never thought that Jack would be a hugging type of person.

* * *

**ELSE WHERE**

The young woman kept in her curtsy and eyes to the ground.

"It is us, that are honoured to be here, King Odin" one of the three spoke and Odin looked to his still curtsying granddaughter.

"Thank you, Ladies Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos" the ladies bowed their heads as Odin turned to the young woman "My dear sweet Arwen, please approach" Arwen looked to Odin "you have grown into a beautiful young woman, but sadly as I stated, Frigga and I were alerted to something happening in the universe" Odin stated and he nodded to the Fates.

"We were alerted 2 years ago, that there was another Nephilim to be born" Arwen gasped in surprise and shock "we decided to keep an eye on the new Nephilim and his birth much like your own opened a rift to a new world, one where the archangel Michael won against Lucifer and turned that world into a dead one" Clotho stated and Arwen looked to her grandfather in shock.

"Heimdall can not see into Hell" Odin stated looking to his granddaughter.

"What is his name?" Frigga asked as she stood from her throne.

"Jack Harrison Kline the second, he is the son of Lucifer" Odin started glaring "hold your glare, King Odin, young Jack is not at all like Lucifer, for he chose the youngest angel Castiel as his father" Lachesis reveal which made Odin, Frigga and Arwen gape.

"He chose another to be his father, forsaking Lucifer" Arwen whispered looking to her grandparents and the Fates nodded.

"Indeed, before he was born, he connected to young Castiel as his father, much like you did with your father" Arwen looked shocked forgetting that she had been told what she had shown her parents "however, before we could intervene, we found that hidden from our sight was your father" the second lady stated and Arwen took a step back in shock with a hand covering her mouth.

"My father is alive, Lady Lachesis" Arwen whispered and it was Atropos that took a step while Arwen felt tears fall.

"In a sense your father is alive, however he was badly tortured by Asmodeus the fourth prince of Hell, chosen by the fallen Archangel Lucifer" Arwen felt arms wrap around her "your father was rescued by a man named Arthur Jack Ketch and taken somewhere in America, to a place that had wards protected by our sight" Lady Atropos explained and Arwen looked to who was hugging her and saw it was her grandmother.

"My ladies, does my adopted son still live?" Frigga asked in a serious tone.

"As my sister stated, in a sense he is alive, yet he is not and we not see him for he disappeared into a rift, we only sensed his departure as he past through the rift" Lady Clotho revealed and Arwen looked happy.

"So he could still be alive" Arwen beaned and the Fates nodded.

"There is more, my ladies" Odin stated and the three nodded.

"Your cousin Jack was dead for a short amount of time due to his Grace being taken by Lucifer" Frigga gasped in shock "as you know, Nephilim using their grace will cause death within 6 months as the soul is only half a soul" Lachesis revealed and Arwen looked to Odin.

"You said he was dead for a short amount of time, how was he brought back?" Odin asked with his eye narrowing.

"We do not know all the details, but we do know that Castiel had gone to Heaven, Dean and Samuel Winchester with the help from Lillian Sunder used soul magic to bring Jack back" Atropos revealed and both Odin and Frigga looked horrified.

"I have heard enough, what do you want Arwen to do with all this information?" Frigga demanded and the Fates as one turned to Arwen.

"It is up to her" Arwen gulped knowing what the Fates were about to say "Arwen Gabriella MacLeod, daughter of Archangel Gabriel and Rowena Marion MacLeod, ask us?" the Fates said as one as their eyes glowed silver with power and Arwen closed her and took a breath.

"What is my journey to be?" Arwen asked before she opened her eyes revealing violet cat like eyes and the Fates looked at each before lifting their arms and opening their palms where power shot to the middle of the group and there as the one true seeing eye came out.

* * *

**Dean's Mindscape**

Sam struggled to get up as he turned to see Michael walking towards him and to his shock Pastor Jim stood in front of him.

"You will not hurt, Sam Winchester" Jim ordered, however Michael continued his path and grabbed Jim around the neck and threw him onto the ground.

"You guardian of memories, can do nothing to me?" Michael growled at Jim before he walked to Sam and grabbed him and forcing him up to look eye to eye with him.

"Dean... will... kill... you..." Sam choked out as he struggled tying to get Michael to release him.

"Dean, is currently happy and content? Living in his happiest memories and guess what they are without you" Michael said in glee before throwing Sam to the ground and he turned his back to walk back to Castiel unaware that Sam got up and moved fast and punched Michael hard in the head getting him to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that" Michael growled and got to his feet just as Castiel joined Sam handing him a knife that was on a table.

Soon, all three of them were fighting either with knives or hand to hand and both Castiel and Sam were bleeding heavily.

Michael, Sam and Castiel were not aware that Jim had gotten to his feet and went over carefully to where young Dean was hiding behind his door.

"Dean, you have to find the real Dean, Michael stated that Dean was in one of his happiest memories and that is was not with Sam" Jim whispered and Dean frowned before his eyes widen.

"Dean, could be in anywhere?" Dean whispered as tears fell from his eyes and Jim bent to his knees hiding from view as he watch Sam throw Michael into the mirror.

"Dean, I know you can find the true Dean, I need to stay here and protect the other guardians and place the locks on the doors in case Sam and Castiel fail" Jim whispered and Dean bit his lip before he disappeared from Jim's view just as Castiel was stabbed in the leg.

* * *

**The Bunker**

Anael appeared before disappearing with Duma and Naomi to go to Heaven, just as Garth and Jack decided to check on Sam and Castiel.

The two entered the room, where Naomi had hidden the three and Jack gasped.

"NO!" Jack yelled and Garth ran forward.

"Jack, they are still alive, summon Naomi and her sisters back" Jack nodded as he had tears form in his eyes looking at Castiel who was covered in blood and had stab wounds "Jack" Garth shouted and Jack nodded before running back into the war room.

"NAOMI! DUMA! WE NEED YOU BACK HERE!" Jack yelled and he heard the angels appeared.

"Jack, what is wrong?" Naomi asked and she asked tears falling.

"Please, you have to help them" Naomi frowned at Jack "Castiel and Sam, they are getting hurt and bleeding in different spots" Jack lead the two to where Garth was tending to Sam's wounds and Naomi eyes widen in horror at seeing the wounds that were on her youngest brother and turned to face Duma, who was also horrified.

"Sister, go and finish with Anael and getting those weapons here, I will help Sam and Castiel" Duma nodded before she disappeared and Naomi looked to Jack "Jack, those monsters will be here soon, I need you to help Duma and Anael once they get here" Jack looked to Castiel and Sam before looking to Dean "Jack, I promise you, I would never hurt Castiel or the Winchester brothers, ever again, you have my word" Naomi promised and Jack left reluctantly.

"How are you going to help them?" Garth asked as he wrapped Sam's left arm in a bandage.

"Hopefully I can see into Dean's mind past his guardians and find the real Dean while help my brother and Sam hold off Michael" Naomi replied with a bit to her lip.

"What is it that you are worried about?" Garth asked seeing the face that Naomi was making.

"It will take a lot of power to the point, where I could be useless in the fight against those mosnters that are coming" Naomi answered and Garth looked to Sam.

"I know Sam would never give up, but even if you help in defeating Michael, it will be enough" Garth replied and Naomi nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Naomi whispered as she wiped sweat from Castiel's forehead.

"Of course" Garth answered and Naomi looked to him.

"Do you have a family?" she asked and Garth smiled.

"I do, I have a loving wife who blessed me with a daughter that we decided to name Ella-Rose" Garth answered and pulled out his wallet and flipped it opened. Naomi saw a very beautiful blonde hair woman with just below the shoulder golden blonde hair with Garth standing just behind her and in the woman's arms lay a baby that had a tuft of light brown hair.

"What is your wife's name?" Naomi asked in awe and Garth smiled at her.

"Bess, she is a second generation werewolf and I adore her, she is an amazing wife and mother" Garth answered and then the two jumped as something was slammed opened.

"It's them" Naomi whispered and she looked to Garth.

"Go, I will guard Sam, Dean and Castiel with my life" Garth growled and Naomi smiled before she ran out to help her sisters and nephew.

Naomi entered the war-room to see her siblings and Jack fighting cutting the heads off. She grabbed her blade and joined in the fight as she moved forward, she grabbed Jack and placed him behind her.

"Jack, you guard the library" Naomi said in a rush before a vampire attacked and the sisters were not aware that Jack was becoming scared and simply out of instinct he felt power in his core and he released it to the shock of the three angels and killed all of the werewolves and vampires.

However, before any of the angels could talk, Jack fell to the ground and Duma ran over to him before looking to Naomi in shock.

"His soul isn't doing good" Duma whispered in shock and Naomi felt fear hit her.

"What was all that Earth shaking?" Garth asked as he peaked around the corner and his eyes widen at seeing Jack on the ground.

* * *

**So that is the end of the chapter, sorry I did not finish the battle for Dean's mind, but I thought this was like the episode leaving something in a cliffhanger.**

**Chapter 4 will be out till Saturday at the latest due to a couple I have to do in my day to day life, but good news is my full chapter of Dead in the Water will be up later on today.**


End file.
